Ending's aren't Always Pretty
by Gwen J Starr
Summary: Anna and Elsa opened the gates again but over time they slowly began to close. Elsa didn't seem like herself and Anna let curiosity get the better of her. Warning's: Murder (of unborn child and adults) and crazy bitches. (And I know I spelled Kristoff wrong so just ignore it or don't read it because I've been to lazy to change it. Maybe later :P)
**I can't say how sorry I am for what you're about to read. If you are sensitive to sibling killing each other, than don't read this. So this is your only warning. I own nothing, so ya. Hopefully you enjoy. *nervously chuckles.***

* * *

"Well I think that you need to stop worrying about my family and do your job. I mean that is what you're supposed to do, not gossip about the Queen." She nodded and left with her head hanging. I started observing Elsa for the next few days and found out that she doesn't leave that often but she only does twice a day. Once at midnight and then again at eleven in the morning. I would go at midnight but then Christoph would wonder what i'm up to."I like the open gates." Anna said.

"We are never closing them again." Elsa replied with a smile. A few days pass and it was fine. All happy and dandy. But then it turned to weeks and Elsa was becoming less fine. Then it was months and she started to avoid people. About a year has passed since the gates open and Elsa is rarely seen outside of her room. It's almost as if her old self is back and nothing happened. I didn't get struck with ice, she didn't get threatened by her life. Christoph never happened. It's almost as if that she didn't remember it at all. A few of the servants are avoiding her and don't want to go near anything of hers after they served her once in her room. But one of the maids told me one day. "I think something is wrong with Queen Elsa."

"Why do you say that?" I ask her a bit offended that she would say that about Elsa.

She could sense the anger in me. "Not to be rude but if you must know, go to her room and take a look for yourself." A few of the by passing maids nodded their heads as they walked towards me to let me know that they are agreeing with her.

Me and Christoph have been married for a few months and now I am with child. I think I am eleven weeks along but i'm still not sure and I haven't told Christoph yet. He is always off getting ice and away for a few days once and a while. If I told him he would drop everything and stay with me. But I don't want him giving up his ice business because of me, so that's why I haven't told him.

Tonight I plan on going to Elsa's room because Christoph is gone for the next two days. I eat supper and retire for the night. Waiting for the right time to do this. It's ten to twelve and I start to leave. As I am going I hear footsteps coming my way, I duck into a closet and wait until it's silent again. Once it is, I start again. The clock struck midnight and Elsa just left her room, making sure no one sees or hears her leave. Once she's gone I walk up to her door and open it slowly amazed but yet frightened at what I see.

The room is full of ice crystals and there is a small room made of ice at the top of the room. I climb the stairs going to it and I find papers and papers written of horrible things. There's notebooks filled and the whole room is just covered in ice and darkness filled with the words of hate.

"...Kill them. Let the blood run down onto the rugs...Everything must go...Anna is with child...death to her...I will do the dark deed...I will kill...including myself." That's what ends it everytime and then it relapse.

I back away in terror, not able to be in the room any longer I run to the door but it slams shut. "Hello...Sister." Elsa says with a evil grin and her eyes wide.

"H-hi Elsa." I reply.

"Why are you invading my personal space?" She cocks her head to one side.

"B-because I thought that you m-might have a possession of mine but I-I was wrong and I-I think I s-should go." She takes a step closer before I take one back.

"But why would you want to leave here? It's such a wonderful place. I have friends that tell me what to do."

"Where a-are they then?" I ask scared and terrified.

"Everywhere and nowhere. Here then there. But it's mostly the voices that tell me stuff and keep me company. You should join us and stay here...Forever." She came close to me and my back hit the door. As she came closer and closer and closer I could feel the cold air come from her body. She put her hand on my shoulder and said "Please stay. Then we can be together again. No more avoiding people, no more closed and locked doors, everything will be fine and happy once again. Like when mother and father was alive." I just shook my head but it didn't seem like much given that the rest of my body is shaking as well. Her smile went to a frown and she walked away slowly. "Fine but when the time comes that you want to join me, don't even bother asking." She released me and let me go.I try to grab for the door handle but I can't because i'm shaking so bad but then finally my hands let me grasp the handle and I run out of there for dear life. My sister has gone insane and there is nothing I can do. For the next few days I wait for Christoph to return. Finally after two days of waiting he returns and I couldn't be more happy to see him.

"Christoph!" I cry as I jump into his arms.

"Well, hello to you too." He says while chuckling.

"I have some news to tell you."

"What is it?" He asks with a worried look.

"I'll tell you later, after dinner." We go to the dining room to eat lunch, then for the rest of the afternoon we go to the garden and spend their time there until nightfall. After dinner we finally went up to our room and Christoph was waiting patiently for Anna's big news.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" He asked as I sat him down next to me on the bed.

"I'm-" I start to cry.

"Anna it's okay, don't cry. Now what is it, what's wrong." He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm pregnant." I told him. He was speechless then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Well, that's great news. Do you know how far along she is?"

"I think almost three months but that's not all the news that I wanted to share with you." The next part was the hardest. "It's about Elsa."

"What? What's wrong with her?" His grin starting to fade away.

"I think something has happened to her." As I told him what I saw and what she said to me he didn't know what to do. Once everything was out in the open I stopped talking and saw the worried look on his face.

"We- I must see this." He stated as he got to his feet.

Pulling him down I said "No! Wait until midnight. That's the only time that she is out of her room. But it's not for very long." He nodded and agreed to wait. We did until ten to midnight. Then as we left we watched Elsa and waited for her to come out but she never did so Christoph figured that she had already left so he and I went inside. He let out a gasp as he entered the room. I closed the door and as it closed shut I turned around and also looked in the room.

"What has she gotten herself into?" He said shaking his head in disapprovement. After he said that a strong wind shoved me to the left of the door and pinned me to the wall. Chains slithered their way to christoph and chained him to the floor making him kneel in front of the human that appeared from the shadows.

"I knew that you would show. Christoph, welcome back from the mountain. I'm truly sorry that I have to cut your visit home for short." She stated while coming closer, putting her hand to his chin and making him face her forcefully.

"Why are you doing this?" Christoph asked angrily.

She chuckled and released his chin, "I'll tell you the same thing I told my sister. It's because of the voices, they tell me what to do. I have no control over them and if I disagree with them they are going to kill the ones I am most close to. Why do you think Charles died of a heart attack, because they said I had to get rid of you and I didn't, that was about three weeks ago when the voices started to appear." He looked at her like she was insane. "But now that because of them I have to get rid of both of you instead of one."

"You will never, ever be a part of this family you...you...BEAST!" He spit in her face and she got up to wipe it off.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Her eyes made a blue and white glow from them and her hands smoked with fog. A spark of ice went towards Christoph and coated around his stomach and back side until it was a ring all the way around him. "Now suffer the consequences of your actions." She lifted her hand which looked like she was holding something that was invisible. She closed it and Christoph shreked in pain as spikes made of ice came out of his stomach in all directions, blood dripping from the point of it.

"Y-You w-itch!" Was his last dying breath. Before his body went limp and fell to the floor. Anna shreked out his name but he gave no response. She was crying and Elsa just went over to her and put her hand on the side of Anna's head.

"I'm really sorry Anna. I hope you understand."

She gave her a hateful look and said "How could I love a witch that killed my loved one. And soon my self, what happened to the old Elsa."

"I am the old Elsa just better." She said with a smile. Anna sneered at her and turned her head on her. "Fine if you feel that way. I'm just sorry I have to do this to you as well." Before Anna could say anything Elsa had her ice strike her in the stomach. It felt as if there was someone squeezing her stomach.

"What d-did you do?" Anna gasped. The cold finally stopped but continued up er body slowly and painfully.

"I had to kill your baby and now it's eating you away. That's what they told me to do and before you're dead I have to kill myself." She stated with a sad look on her face. "But it's okay, by tomorrow morning the maids would have discovered our bodies and that will be the end of Arrindell." She said and as the ice finally got to her brain she couldn't handle it anymore she fell to the floor but still handing slightly by her hands. Elsa created a knife made of ice and started to aim it to her heart. "Well hope to see you again my dear sister." Elsa had the knife drive into her chest and she sucked in a breath from the pain. "Good bye Anna." Was the last thing she heard before the ice made her see black and blue and have to feeling. Numb was the last feeling she had before her life went numb. That's her happily ever after.


End file.
